At the Bus Stop
by AikoHwang
Summary: Hujan malam itu…dan juga dirimu di Bus Stop itu…/"Aku merindukanmu,"/ "Aku juga," Entah ini Ficlet maupun Dribble -Summary gagal- /-\


**At the Bus Stop**

Author : aiko_hwang

Cast : -Chanyeol Park Genre : Romance

-Han Sunhwa Rated : T

Leght : Entah dribble ataupun ficlet -_,-

Summary : Hujan malam itu…dan juga dirimu di Bus Stop itu…/"Aku merindukanmu,"/ "Aku juga," -Summary gagal- /-\

**I DON'T OWN THE CAST ! BUT THIS FANFIC IS MINE ! JAN COPAS PLEASE '/\'**

**WARNING ! GJ, ABSURD, TYPO BERTEBARAN/? AUTHOR NGACO DAN PAIRING TERJADI KESALAHAN ATAU MUNGKIN CRACK PAIRING YAH '-' BAHKAN AUTHOR SENDIRI BINGUNG INI FICLET ATAUPUN DRIBBLE -_-  
**

Malam ini hujan. Segera setelah mengambil payung transparan miliknya, pemuda berawakkan jangkung itu pergi menuju bus stop. Ia baru pulang dari kerja. Ia baru saja menjalankan meeting bersama kliennya malam ini. Pemuda itu terlihat santai dan menikmati rintik air yang terjatuh dari langit. Terpaan angin yang membelai wajahnya terasa nyaman baginya. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menikmati semua yang alam lakukan saat ini. Ia menyukai hujan. Ya, Chanyeol menyukai hujan. Ia menyukai hujan karena kenangannya dulu. Romansa remaja ? Kau bisa menyebutnya seperti itu mungkin. Terlalu banyak kenangannya saat hujan. Namun, saat hujan juga ada serpihan kenangan yang sedikit menyakitkan bagi pemuda itu. Perempuan yang ia sayangi pergi ke negeri seberang, untuk meneruskan kegiatannya menuntut ilmu. Sedikit rasa sakit itu masih ada di hati Chanyeol. Tapi perlahan ia bisa melupakan perempuan itu. Pemuda bersuraikan hitam itu pun berjalan dengan dilindungi oleh payungnya menuju bus stop.

"Barangkali aku bisa mendapat tempat berteduh di bus stop itu," pikirnya.

**DI SISI YANG LAIN**

"Saatnya menutup toko," ucap Sunhwa dengan menyunggingkan kedua sisi bibirnya membentuk sebuah lekungan di bibir manisnya. Ia sendiri malam ini. Dan malam ini hujan. Untung saja gadis berparaskan imut itu membawa jas hujan juga payung. Ia mendapat bagian jaga malam di toko roti itu. Setelah mengunci seluruh pintu dan tak lupa memakai jas hujan juga mengambil payung yang bermotifkan pelangi itu, ia segera pergi menuju bus stop tempat ia menunggu busnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju Bus Stop nya yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempat kerja barunya itu. Ia telah lama pergi ke Italia untuk menuntut ilmu sebagai seorang baker disana. Tapi, apakah 3 tahun itu cukup lama ? Ia pun kembali di tempat kelahirannya dan diterima di toko roti yang cukup terkenal namanya, **"SK-Sweetness Bakery"** . Ia menjadi baker termuda disitu. Entah kenapa, malam ini ia berjaga sendiri. Mungkin saja yang lain sedang keluar. Gadis yang bermargakan Han itu mengingat secercah kenangannya yang sangat manis dulu. Ia mengingat dimana ia dan lelaki yang memiliki status sebagai pacarnya bersenang – senang di bawah rintik air hujan yang turun. Namun sayang sekali, saat ia hendak pergi menuju Italia, ia terpaksa mengakhiri hubungannya dengan laki laki bertubuhkan jangkung itu dengan alasan, Sunhwa tak terlalu suka dengan LDR. Dan saat kejadian miris itu terjadi, langit menurunkan rintik hujan indahnya. Sunhwa yang mengingat masa lalunya itu hanya menyunggingkan senyuman miris dan menatap langit.

Hujan belum berhenti. Saat ia sampai di bus stopnya, ia segera melepaskan jas hujan miliknya dan duduk di bangku yang posisinya di tengah. Ia menaruh payungnya perlahan dan menunggu busnya datang. Saat gadis itu menunggu busnya datang, sosok laki laki yang memiliki surai rambut berwarna hitam duduk di sampingnya dan menunggu busnya. Pemuda itu meletakkan payung transparannya dengan perlahan di sampingnya. Apa kalian tahu ? Di payung milik Chanyeol juga milik Suhwa tertuliskan sebuah tulisan ? Tulisan itu berisikan "_**Chanyeol & Sunhwa**_" beserta sebuah emotikon berbentuk hati. Mereka sendiri yang menuliskannya saat pertama membeli kedua payung itu. Sunhwa tak sengaja melihat payung milik pemuda itu dan ia hafal siapa pemilik dari payung itu.

"Park Chanyeol," ujar Sunhwa dengan pelan.

Pemuda itu merasa terpanggil dan segera menoleh ke arah gadis berambutkan panjang itu. Tanpa disengaja, pemuda itu melihat payung yang dimiliki gadis itu.

_Payung itu…bukankah pemiliknya…_

"Apakah kau…" ujar Chanyeol tanpa meneruskan bagian akhirnya. Sunhwa hanya menjawab kalimat Chanyeol yang terputus itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sama seperti sebelum ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Senyuman yang sama, dimana ia membuat kenangan indahnya, bersama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang tulus dari hatinya dan tangannya yang panjang itu merekuh tubuh kecil milik Sunhwa.

"**Aku merindukanmu," **

"**Aku juga,"**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END ~**_

**Bacotan Author : Hai semuanyah /tebar lope lope/ Gimana ? Ancur ? Rusak ? Typo bertebaran ? Oh itu takdir u_u *Digaplok Readers* Pan manusia kagak ada yang sempurna :v Jan lupa RCL ye nak /kasih cibu/ saran dan kritik ? masukkan kedalam kotak *Kasih kardus indomie -_,- Oh iye, kalo uangnya kurang…minta ama emak bapak lu sanah ('-'**


End file.
